


Мой лорд

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Canonical Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Post-Canon, Space Opera, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, БДСМ, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Кунилингус
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Чего не сделаешь, чтобы угодить своему лорду.
Relationships: Rey/Armitage Hux
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Мой лорд

Хакс торопился — каблуки черных сапог отбивали дробь об пол черного же коридора, в зеркальных панелях которого он множился и дробился десятками отражений. Это безвкусное помещение, ведущее к тронному залу Верховного лидера — Императора — еще не успели переделать. Оно напоминало о прежних временах и поэтому вызывало легкую тошноту — Хаксово изящное тело не раз не по своей воле сталкивалось с этими стенами раньше, после чего он неделями мазал гематомы вонючей бактой.

Но теперь этому, к счастью, не повториться. 

Собрание уже началось. Даже теперь он чувствовал жгучий стыд от своей дерзости — он опаздывал на пять стандартных минут. Во всей Империи не было военного выше по рангу, чем он, но кадетские вымуштрованные привычки стали частью его натуры.

Толстые бронированные двери бесшумно разъехались перед ним, и по глазам до боли ударило кипенной матовой белизной. Хакс рефлекторно зажмурился, но заставил себя разомкнуть веки. На Верховного лидера было принято смотреть прямо, чтобы доступ к разуму был открыт как на ладони. Хакс не возражал, это не приносило боли или унижения. Да и скрывать теперь ему было нечего.

Тронный зал преобразился — реконструкция закончилась совсем недавно. Кроме нового цвета стен, который превращал зал в нечто безразмерное и безбрежное, уродливый трон заменяла мягкая белая софа, усыпанная подушками самых разных размеров и форм. Хакс не мог и подумать, что ему так приглянется этот белый цвет и эта вычурная расхлябанность мягких линий. Но теперь не было прежнего Хакса.

Все переменилось.

Не сбавляя темпа, он прошел мимо выстроившихся в ряд генералов и оказался у небольшой платформы. Слитным плавным движением опустился на одно колено и посмотрел наверх.

— Мой лорд, — в абсолютной тишине, прерываемой лишь дыханием пары десятков человек, его бесцветный голос разнесся эхом. 

— Вставай, Армитаж, — при звуке своего имени Хакс не сдержал улыбки и волны удовольствия, ведь лишь он удостаивался такого обращения. — Ты же знаешь, без тебя мы не начинаем.

Их глаза встретились, и он ощутил, как ласковый ветер пролетел сквозь его сознание, легчайшим нежным прикосновением перебирая воспоминания с последней встречи, чуть задержавшись на паре особенно ярких фантазий, которые он смаковал вчерашним вечером.

Завистливые взгляды кололи его спину, когда он встал на ноги и поднялся на платформу, расположившись справа от софы. Это место он заслуживал всегда, и они знали об этом не меньше его самого. Новый черный мундир — легче и изящнее предыдущего — он выбил не сам, но сросся с ним так же быстро, как и со своим новым званием и положением. 

Доклады тянулись невыносимо медленно, казалось, будто все эти напыщенные старики и старухи специально запинались и вступали в бесполезные споры друг с другом. К чему все это? Всем было заранее известно, что все будет так, как решат они вдвоем. Острейший ум и величайшая мощь — союз, которому не было равных. Когда он думал об этом, по позвоночнику прокатывалось возбуждение — такое пьянящее, такое головокружительное. Сдержаться было так трудно, но он терпел. Он подстраивался и терпел и раньше, но теперь это было новое, сладкое чувство.

Наверное, его мысли были слишком громкими. 

Очередного бесполезного старика прервали на полуслове — не стоило столь жалко оправдываться за совершенную ошибку. Задыхаясь, он медленно поплыл вверх, удерживаемый Силой. Нет, Хакс знал, что он не задыхался, но чувствовал кое-что намного более страшное — тиски, сжимающие дряхлое сердце, — малейшее усилие — и его раздавит, как сгнившее изнутри яблоко. Ужас окрасил лицо старика бледностью под стать белым стенам зала.

— Представьте письменные разъяснения к завтрашнему утру. — Хаксу не хотелось, чтобы настроение было испорчено чьей-то смертью. Сила ожидаемо отступила, и тело старика распласталось на белоснежном полу. Никто не пытался ему помочь, и он, кряхтя, приподнялся.

— Убирайтесь вон! — низкий голос не был громким, но холодная нетерпеливая ярость в нем не оставляла места сомнениям. Никто и не думал возражать.

Еще несколько минут эха от шаркающих шагов, и наконец они остались вдвоем.

Не теряя времени, Хакс плавно опустился на колени.

— Мой лорд… — проговорил, нет, прошептал он, склоняясь к лакированной коже изящных ботфортов, скользнув языком по носку, союзке, вдоль края подошвы к острому металлическому каблуку. Истома плотным туманом накрыла его душу, и он больше не мог думать связно. — Рей…

С сердитым рыком ловким движением она вскинула ногу и уперлась каблуком в его беззащитную шею. Это было больно, но он не чувствовал настоящей угрозы.

— Я приказывала тебе не называть меня по имени. — Это не было просьбой, и он подчинился, как и всегда, с благоговением раскрыв свое свое сознание — ни тени злого умысла не было в нем.

Его руки заскользили вверх по ноге, оглаживая тонкую лодыжку, колено и рельефное бедро — кожа чуть скрипела о кожу, и отчего-то этот звук казался таким томным. Когда пальцы добрались до кусочка оголенной кожи, не прикрытой ни ботфортами, ни юбкой, он уже был прощен. Давление каблука ослабло, а затем она и вовсе плавно развела перед ним ноги. И Хаксу не было нужно особенное приглашение.

— Я сделаю все, чтобы вам угодить, мой лорд. — кровь кипела внутри, и он порывисто приник к ней, влажно целуя нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедра и лобок, скрытый тонкой тканью белья. 

Она не препятствовала ему, но и не помогала, поэтому он аккуратно отодвинул ластовицу в сторону и скользнул языком к клитору — ему не терпелось услышать ее тихий рокочущий стон. 

Он считал себя прекрасным оратором, но когда он вот так трахал ее языком, ему казалось, что именно это и есть лучшее, на что его рот был способен. Все его существо сконцентрировалось, сосредоточилось на одной единственной мысли об обожании, о радости от служения. Он чувствовал счастье, как человек, наконец очутившийся на своем месте — на коленях между ее ног. 

Она была такой сладкой, а конвульсивно сжимающиеся вокруг его языка мышцы такими упругими, что ему не терпелось погрузиться в нее целиком, чтобы член вошел до самого основания. Когда она позволяла ему — это были прекрасные мгновения, которые он частенько вспоминал потом наедине с собой, доводя себя до исступления. 

Хакс был так возбужден, что это было почти больно.

— Ты предатель, Хакс, а предатели часто не выполняют приказы. — Ее теплая рука погладила его по голове, по чуть отросшим рыжим прядям, так контрастирующим с окружающей белизной. — Не успела я оглянуться, как ты перестал быть послушным.

В ответ он лишь усерднее задвигал языком, просунув руки под ее задницу. 

— Скажи мне, чей ты? — Она свела ноги, зажав его голову между ляжек. Ее оргазм был протяжным, и ему почти стало не хватать воздуха, но он терпел. — Скажи, скажи же!..

Не дожидаясь ответа, она притянула его наверх, на свой мягкий трон. Ее рука легко нащупала и крепко ухватилась за его член сквозь брюки — он стоял колом, будто Хаксу снова было восемнадцать.

— Я твой, я твой, мой лорд, только твой. — Слезы проступили в уголках его глаз, и он накрыл ее губы своими.


End file.
